Conventionally, there is known a wire harness for electrically connecting together high-voltage equipment to be mounted, for example, on hybrid or electric vehicles.
A wire harness disclosed in the below-cited patent document 1 includes multiple conductive paths, a resin-made corrugated tube for storing the multiple conductive paths collectively, and a resin-made protector. The corrugated tube is formed in a flexible bellows shape and is constituted of multiple tubes arranged side by side in the longitudinal direction of the wire harness. The protector is arranged in a location where route restriction is required. The protector is also arranged at a position to connect together the mutually adjoining corrugated tubes. The corrugated tube and protector are used as exterior members.